A Bookman's Heart
by plasticfries
Summary: The Holy War has ended. The Millennium Earl is gone. No more akuma, no more Noah. "But what was the point in living a life without the Holy War, when the one person that you had fought for was now dead?"


_oneshot_;**Laven.**

* * *

Everything was supposed to be perfect. They were supposed to defeat the Earl, grow up, and live happily ever after. Together.

So why had it turned out to become like this?

* * *

"_**Allen!!!**_" Another heart-wrenching cry escaped Lavi's lips as he cradled his motionless lover against his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks and dripping onto the bleeding skin that lay bare beneath the torn tatters of Allen's Exorcist uniform. "I'm s-so… sorry, Allen." he choked out, stroking the white locks which were stained with blood. Lavi's hands balled into fists as memories flitted through his brain, spurring fresh, hot tears down his face once more. If only he had been there to save him. If only he had been faster. If only he had more strength. If only…

Lavi shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the "if only's". It was too late. Nothing could be done to reverse the past. Allen was dead. But so was the Millennium Earl.

But what was the point in living a life without the Holy War, when the one person that you had fought for was now dead?

Lavi felt a hand rest lightly upon his shoulder. He didn't move, his single, dull emerald orb fixed upon Allen's pale face.

"It's all over, Lavi. There's no more Akuma, nor Noah." Lavi gritted his teeth as he took in Kanda's words.

"But… Allen… Allen isn't the only casualty, is he?" Lavi forced himself to ask. He had to know, though he didn't want to.

Kanda hesitated, growing stiff, before he replied slowly. "Lenalee… Bookman, and Krory. That brat, Timothy, too."

The words took a long time to register into Lavi's mind. He was already too numb with pain to even react. Jiji… Jiji was dead, too.

"A-and the rest?"

"Not dead. Yet. Miranda's barely keeping them alive. Medical team is on their way." Lavi buried his head in Allen's neck as he heard the crunch of Kanda's boots on the sandy ground as he walked away. The chilly breeze blew against his cheeks as he ignored the acute pains coming from the many wounds on his body. Nothing compared to the pain inside.

_"Hey, Lavi." Allen called out softly as he snuggled against Lavi's chest. "Hmm?" Lavi rested his chin atop Allen's head, breathing in his scent. He smelled faintly of mitarashi dango, Lavi noted. "What would happen to you… If I died?" Lavi's fingers-which were gently stroking Allen's left hand-paused in their movement._

_"Don't say such things, Allen." Lavi murmured. "I just want to know. I'm not saying that it's gonna happen." Allen insisted. "Though, this _is_ a war. Anything could happen." Lavi sighed, shifting Allen so that he lay more comfortably. "You know that I can't live without you. I'd die if that ever happened." Allen stayed quiet for a few seconds, seeming disappointed with the answer._

_"I don't want you to give up, just because I'm gone." Allen whispered. "I'd want you to move on. Never stop. Just like what Mana told me." A small smile settled itself on Lavi's lips. "You're not gonna die. We're gonna kill that bastard of an Earl, and we're gonna live on with our lives. You and me. Okay?" Allen nodded, and then smiled at the thought. "Sounds nice to me."_

"I'm sorry… Allen." Lavi whispered the words again, his voice full of grief, regret and apology. "I… I couldn't stick with my promise. I really suck, huh?" He leaned over Allen and press his lips to his chilled forehead, and then moved on to his lips, hovering over them, before brushing over them lightly.

Lavi forced out a small smile, though strained. He stroked Allen's face gently with his scratched, dirty and bruised hands. "I want to join you up there. So very bad." Lavi swallowed back a sob. "But I'll push that thought away. Just for you, so that I can at least fulfill one promise." He let out a sigh. "I'm just that selfish."

_"The Millennium Earl is mine." Allen hissed as he ran straight for the said person. Tyki lunged forward in an attempt to stop him, before a hammer was swung in his direction. Casting an annoyed glance at Lavi, Tyki smirked. "So, you're next."_

* * *

_Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi noticed the Earl aiming his sword at a motionless Allen, who was leaning against a bloodstained wall._

_"STOP!" Lavi shouted, plead evident in his voice. He almost didn't manage to dodge an attack from Tyki. Staggering backwards, Lavi forced his eyes to turn to the battle beside them. Just as the sword was about to be plunged straight into his heart, Allen mustered up all his strength, before lifting up Crown Clown and forcing it through the Millennium Earl's body. But even so, the sword still went through his own body, and Allen went limp, his right hand slipping off his sword handle. The Millennium Earl let out a cry of pain, before vanishing, ashes left in his place._

_And that was when Lavi's world went still._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I really don't know what inspired me to write something so depressing. :D

It can't be because of the fact that I have major muscle pains in both of my legs and can't even manage to walk a step, let alone sit done or slide my legs across the floor.

Nah, definitely not.

Ah. Coz' I've been having a fuckin' writer's block for three whole weeks.


End file.
